Tomi esta muy grande
by Janettwc0510
Summary: ONE SHOT!. TomXBill. Traduccion. Solo un cap xD espero ver reviews!


Esto es una traducción… aclaro, no es mio xD es de **Hazle** y su idioma original es ingles, pero como me gusto mucho decidi traducirlo a español xD  
espero les guste tanto como a mi xD…. Es oneshot

.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-

"Demonios! Tomi esta muy grande, no va a entrar!" – Se quejo Bill

Gustav y Georg quedaron estáticos. Estaban a punto de tocar la puerta de Bill, porque habian planeado una noche de fiesta, cuando escucharon ruidos venir de adentro de la habitación. Ruidos muy interesantes.

"No es mi culpa que tu hoyo este tan pequeño!"

Gustav retiro la mano de la puerta, con un sonrojo mayor a lo normal. El quería irse, pero no podía. Tenía que averiguar que estaba pasando ahí adentro

"Dios Tom! duele! Ngh…"  
"Ha! Creíste que no iba a doler?"  
"Bueno... Argg!... la ultima vez no dolía tanto!"  
" Si… pero la vez pasada tu hoyo estaba mas grande, ahora deja de quejarte que no puedo hacer esto bien!"

Georg y Gustav intercambiaron miradas llenas de miedo. Que rayos pasaba ahí adentro? Los dos se acercaron mas a la puerta para poder entender mejor.

"To-om, esta enorme!!"

"Dios!, deja de quejarte! No estaba tan grande la vez pasada"

"Si, y cuando fue eso? Hace unos SEIS AÑOS?"

"Uhmm entraremos?" Susurro Georg  
"Estas seguro que podremos vivir con lo que veremos?" le contesto Gustav

Gustav se mordió el labio. Pensaba que tenían derecho de entrarse si algo raro estaba pasando en la banda. Porque podía acabar con su reputación. Y al mismo tiempo pensaba que tal vez habian malentendido la situación, Tal vez no era lo que ellos pensaban. Aunque si era…. Oh mein Gott

"To-om, Hazlo ya!"

"Espera, eso no es tan fácil"

"Pero estoy preparado y todo!"

"Hay! Lo voy a meter- ya!"

"Aaaah!" – grito Bill

Los ojos de Georg se abrieron mas de lo pósible

"Ok, Vamos a entrar." Gustav dijo silenciosamente.

"A las 3" el baterista continuo "uno, dos, TRES!" – Y empujaron la puerta

Los dos tomaron una gran bocanada de aire, preparados de ver a los gemelos en una posición comprometedora. Pero para lo que no estaba preparados para ver, fue a los gemelos sentados en el suelo, completamente vestidos, Los ojos de Bill cerrados, Y Tom viendo detenidamente la oreja de su gemelo. Los gemelos se voltearon a ver a Georg y a Gustav con evidente sorpresa.

"Que pasa aquí?" Tom pregunto, viendo a sus amigos con un sonrojo mayor a como la madre naturaleza lo permitía.

"Uhmn, que estaban haciendo?" Gustav pregunto silenciosamente viendo a todas partes del cuarto menos a los gemelos

Bill sonrió

"Tom me estaba poniendo el arete" Se rió y volteo su cabeza hacía los G´s. Y como lo había dicho un pedazo de metal brillo en su oreja.

"Ooh, Gott… nosotros pensamos…" Georg empezó, pero gustav rápido cubrió la boca del bajista con su mano

"Si, en que pensaban al entrara a mi cuarto así?" Bill pregunto con duda y sorpresa que se leía en sus ojos color chocolate

"Mnn, nada…" Gustav dijo tratando de empujar a Georg afuera del cuarto y una vez afuera cerro la puerta de los gemelos

"Umm, En serio pensaron que nosotros…?" Bill pregunto, viendo a Tom

"Bueno si, tu SI hiciste sonidos sexuales" EL mayor de los gemelos dijo jalando a Bill sobre su regazo

"Hey! No es mi culpa que lo hayas hecho tan sensual"

"Hm? Entonces significa que estas prendido?" La sonrisa de Tom se hizo un gesto amenazantemente sexual

Bill se mordió el labio y volteó a ver al marco de la puerta, con miedo de que sus amigos siguieran ahí.

"No te preocupes. Los asustamos demasiado…" Tom susurro mientras lamia el cuello de su gemelo

"Tal vez regresen"

Tom volteo a ver los ojos de su gemelo de un color mas oscuro de lo normal, su mirada llena de lujuria.

"Te dije que no te preocuparas. Y pienso que si escuchan algo, todavía puedo decir que estaba limpiando tu oido…. Pero por ahora te tengo que enseñar que tanto me gustas" Las manos de Tom indagaron por debajo de la camiseta de su gemelo mientras que lentamente lamia el oido de Bill, probando el vodka que habían usado para limpiar el arete.

"Gracias a Dios que no te escucharon anoche" dijo entre risas el mayor.

------

REVIEW!!!


End file.
